


Punch Drunk

by gwyllgi



Series: A Dash of Bitters [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllgi/pseuds/gwyllgi
Summary: Evfra has to face his past before he can embrace his future.The cold nipping his exposed skin had nothing on the cold radiating from his frozen guts.





	Punch Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorrowfulcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfulcheese/gifts).

The cold nipping his exposed skin had nothing on the cold radiating from his frozen guts. His gaze swept the expanse of white, broken only by the occasional jut of a roof, a dismal architectural accent to the otherwise-featureless snowscape. He could hear the crunch of snow as Scott shifted behind him, but not even that was enough to draw his attention away from the nothingness before him.

"It's gone," he said at last, voice gruff as loss pressed anew on his chest. It was; the home his family had lived in, that Nelaleh had lived in, that he'd hoped their children would one day live in, was buried beneath massive drifts of snow with no-one to clear it after the frequent blizzards that had plagued Voeld. "I didn't know," he added, then tightened his lips with a forced frown in an attempt to quell the emotion suddenly roiling within him.

Scott's fingers brushed against his elbow and Evfra reflexively yanked his arm away, taking a step toward his abandoned home, putting as much literal distance between them as figurative. "Not now," he grumbled, though he could still feel the light contact of Scott's fingers even through his clothes.

Silence reigned for a long moment before Scott gently broke the silence. "I'm not going to let you convince yourself you're alone," he insisted, though he made no move to close the space between them. "Take as much time as you need. I'll be waiting." Snow crunched again, footsteps fading as they moved toward the shuttle they'd traveled in.

Evfra sucked in a breath, holding it as long as he could before releasing it in a long exhale. There was nothing left here for him—even his memories had been stolen by snow. With one last look, he turned on his heel and followed Scott's tracks to the safe landing zone. He couldn't see Scott—he'd already disappeared into the shuttle—and suddenly it was wrong, all wrong, as though Scott had been a figment of his imagination, or devoured by the snows of Voeld along with his home.

He didn't realize he'd broken into a run, desperation driving his legs until he flew into the shuttle. Scott was leaning against the far wall, head down, but he looked up just before Evfra barreled into him. He grunted with the impact and opened his mouth—no doubt to question Evfra's behavior—but never got a chance to as Evfra's mouth slammed over his with a growl.

There was nothing subtle in the kiss, nothing gentle; it was punishing, almost feral as Evfra thrust his tongue against Scott's, stroking within his mouth with unleashed aggression. Scott's hands lifted to his shoulders as though to push him away, but never completed the motion. Instead, a moment later they slid around his neck, locked tightly as Scott dragged him impossibly closer.

Evfra slid his mouth away, unwilling to relinquish contact with Scott's skin. When the fur collar of the hood of Scott's outerwear interfered, he shoved it back and bit the freshly-exposed skin beneath Scott's ear. Scott's answering moan did nothing to soothe the beast rising within him and he reached for the coat's zipper, yanking it down and thrusting his hands into its warm confines.

"You're so cold," Scott murmured as he splayed his hands over the back of Evfra's head, fingers almost burning-hot, enough to brand him with their touch. He tipped his head back, baring his throat in an offering that Evfra was helpless to ignore. His skin there was almost as warm as his hands, and Evfra reveled in it as he sucked over the slight protrusion at the center of Scott's throat, growling when it bobbed as Scott swallowed.

"Warm me up," he demanded, shaping the words against Scott's skin. His hands slid up Scott's sides until they caught beneath his arms, then burrowed into his sleeves to force the coat down. Scott's breathless laugh was encouraging as he caught on and shrugged off the coat, ignoring it as it hit the floor in favor of grabbing the hem of the sweater he'd worn beneath it to yank it up and off.

Chest clad now in only a thin undershirt, Scott grabbed Evfra's wrist and dragged his hand to his waist, coaxing it beneath the hem of the shirt to curve there as he wrapped a leg around Evfra's and rocked their hips together. The pants each wore did little to detract from the press of Scott's erect cock between them, and a whine slid from Scott's throat as he ground them together.

Despite their practice, Evfra's hands were clumsy as he reached between them to pull down the zipper of Scott's pants and jerk them open, but steadied as he palmed Scott's cock through his (still-ridiculous) underwear. Scott's throaty groan was a benediction and Evfra rewarded him with a rough stroke, then another, rasping the fabric over Scott's delicate skin as Scott arched into him. It was a gratifyingly short amount of time before Scott throbbed within Evfra's grasp, orgasm forcing him onto his toes as he came within the confines of his underwear.

Evfra's mouth took Scott's as he panted, no less rough than when he'd first pinned Scott against the wall, but had barely deepened the kiss before he stepped back. "Off," he commanded, gesturing at Scott's remaining clothing, even as he released the fasteners of his own pants and shoved them down his thighs. The relief from the pressure against his own unsheathed cock was almost agonizing and he bit back his groan as he dropped onto the seats lining the shuttle wall opposite the still-open door. Cold air flooded in but he paid it no mind, instead lazily stroking his cock as he watched Scott finish disrobing.

Scott wrapped his arms around himself, but obediently climbed into his lap when Evfra pointed with his free hand, knees bracketing Evfra's hips as he straddled his thighs. Unable to resist, Evfra pressed a kiss against the center of Scott's chest, then unclasped his rofjinn and swirled it around Scott. It drooped from his narrower shoulders, but there was something in seeing Scott wearing it that lit another fire of possessiveness deep within him, and Evfra fought another growl as he grabbed the back of Scott's neck and drew him closer to nip at his chin.

"Evfra," Scott whispered, reaching between them to wrap his hand around Evfra's stiff cock. He pumped his hand just enough to slide his fingers through the slick already running down its length, barely any motion and yet too much. Evfra's belly heaved every time Scott's knuckles brushed against it until he had to knock Scott's hand away or risk finding his completion before he'd buried himself where he most wanted to be.

Scott's eyes widened when Evfra's hands slid under his backside and lifted him, but he quickly grasped Evfra's intent and drew his feet up until only his toes rested against the seat, his legs squeezing Evfra's ribs as he flexed within Evfra's hands. When Evfra shifted him so that the head of his cock nudged Scott's hole, he nodded slightly and closed his eyes, sucking in a breath as he relaxed against the impending penetration.

Despite that, Scott's breath escaped in a shaky exhale as Evfra slid into him, thighs tensing as Evfra pulled him down with determination until he'd filled Scott with every bit of himself. They froze there, Scott trembling and Evfra still as a rock, until Scott cracked his eyes open and nodded again to Evfra's unasked question.

It was as though floodgates had opened. Evfra rocked up into Scott even as his hands pulled more firmly down, seating himself even deeper within Scott's yielding flesh. Over Scott's shoulder, Evfra could see the endless stretches of white, but somehow they weren't as bitingly cold, not when Scott's warmth blanketed him, surrounded him, left him burning hot with the need for more, always more.

Scott's trembling thighs tensed again as he lifted himself, drawing Evfra's wandering attention back to the clutch of Scott's body around him, the rise and fall of it as Scott fucked himself on Evfra's invading cock. Captured now, Evfra fisted his hands in the rofjinn still wrapped around Scott's shoulders and drew him closer, his own thighs flexing as he rolled his hips. The leverage afforded by the position was poor, but Scott's enthusiasm more than made up for it as he clutched at Evfra's wrists, fingers like manacles as he strained.

Tension coiled within Evfra as Scott's rhythm became more frantic, the familiar slide around Evfra's cock the most exquisite torture, so encompassing that the glare of white outside the shuttle ceased to matter; all that existed was the heat building between them, within them, until it abruptly crested. His release flooded Scott, further slicking everything between them as Scott rose twice more, then slammed fully onto Evfra's cock as his own emptied between them, coating Evfra's clothing and his own skin, smearing further as Scott collapsed against Evfra's chest.

Nothing else mattered but the world within the shuttle as Evfra wrapped his arms around Scott, smoothing his hands over Scott's cooling skin. Only when tiny shivers began to form beneath his palms did he lift Scott off of him, tucking his rofjinn more firmly around Scott's shoulders before he crossed to the control panel to close the door. As the door slid into place, it felt like it was closing on more than just the snowscape; his past had also disappeared behind it, leaving him with only his future before him.

He turned to find Scott wiping himself off with his soiled underwear and grimacing, though it transformed into a smile when he realized Evfra was watching him. "OK," he said, though Evfra had asked no question, and tossed his underwear onto the seat they'd so recently occupied before crossing to stand before Evfra. "Ready?"

Evfra answered him with a kiss, an inexplicable laugh bubbling through it before he tamped it down. "Get dressed," he instructed as he pulled away, only to catch Scott's hands when he made to remove the rofjinn. "No. Keep it. For now."

Scott's eyes widened but his hands fell away from the fabric wrapping his shoulders to instead slide around Evfra's waist. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Evfra's mouth. "Get us out of here and I'll show you how much it means to me, taoshay."

A pleased purr escaped his throat before Evfra could catch it, and he returned Scott's kiss with a gentleness he hadn't realized he possessed. "Home, then," he murmured, returning Scott's bright smile with a fleeting one of his own.

"Home," Scott repeated behind him as Evfra turned to make his way to the pilot's seat. The word held none of the pain that had used to flash through Evfra's chest at the thought of it. Instead, it held promise and warmth and comfort... and Scott.

"Home," he said again, and fired up the shuttle to make good on his word.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again [sorrowfulcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfulcheese/)'s fault. Admittedly, the prompt she gave me only lasted five paragraphs in before it devolved into gratuitous smut, but... yeah.


End file.
